New York City
Vegan Restaurants (+m) = also has non-vegan options Downtown Caravan of dreams 6th st. off 1st ave * All organic vegan. * A slight bit on the hippy side but super tasty food, lots of raw or "live" foods as well. Curly's Vegetarian Lunch 14th Street b/t First and Second * All-vegetarian diner food, all-day breakfast * Smaller effort from the heroes who brought us (the now shuttered) Veg City Diner. The open-faced turkey sandwich has returned. Red Bamboo 4th street off of 6th ave (website) * All vegan specializing in the fake meat stuff. * They also serve some Vegan Treats cakes as well as their own stuff. You'll be fucked up off of this place big time. -G * This might be the best vegan food I've ever had. It's out of control. And the shakes... wow. * So good in fact that we went back again! * Absolutely unreal (in a good way!) chicken parm... be sure to get the veganized version, so you can be truly amazed. The mint chocolate chip soy ice cream (green!) is outstanding, as is the Oreo (vegan) Cheesecake (from Vegan Treats?). -ram Vegetarian's Paradise 2 4th street off of 6th Ave. * All vegan specializing in the fake meat stuff * This place seems to own Red Bamboo and has a lot of the same menu so of course it's damn tasty. Atlas (+m) 2nd ave. by 3rd St. * great vegan ice cream, soy cappachino, and other MEAL/snacks VEGAN TREATS cakes * vegan crepes and desserts here ruled. Burritoville (+m) 2nd ave. just below 9th + many other locations * good vegan choices ** Are you sure those "vegan choices" are really vegan? I think neither the soy sour cream nor the soy cheese are strictly vegan. I asked once, and was told "We don't have any vegan burritos." Thousandrobots 23:31, 18 June 2007 (UTC) *** Yes, it was recommended to me by one of the strictest vegans I know. * Tempeh "wrap" is unstoppable. Kate's Joint 4th st. & Ave. B * mostly vegan - punk rock diner in the east village, killer cheesecake Angelica's kitchen 12th st. off 2nd ave. * ALL organic vegan Thailand Cafe 2nd ave. by 6th * vegan friendly Thai - DOPE - Madras cafe 2nd ave. by 5th st. * indian - mostly vegan Cafe Viva 2nd ave. by 11th st. * vegan pizza place + reg. choices Quintessence 10th street btw. 1st & A * ALL RAW & Organic * Home of the guy who pulled his thing out on the train and ended up on Flickr. House of Vegetarian Mott. St., Chinatown * hong kong style vegan Zen Palate Union Square + 2 other locations * mostly vegan Two Boots Pizzeria Bleecker off Broadway, + 2 other locations * "mother earth" slice is vegan Rice Mott b/t Prince & Spring * rice based meals - some vegan choices Dojo 4th/Mercer * greasy spoon health food San Loco 2nd ave/st.marks * mexican Vegetarian Dim Sum Pell Street, off Mott, in Chinatown * vegan dim sum (yes they have mock pork rolls!) Organic Grill 1st ave b/t 7th & 8th st Gobo 401 Ave of The Americas ave right near Wash Square Subway Stop * Upscale veggie specialties. Very good. -ram Uptown Strictly Roots West 122nd and Adam Clayton Powell Blvd (Seventh) * Vegan soul food. Little place serving a buffet of outstanding TVP-based vegan meals. Fake beef and chicken are excellent. It's a la carte at about $2.50 to $3.50 per portion, so you'll end up spending around $15 for two people. - Thousandrobots Uptown Juice Bar 125th Street between 5th and Malcolm X Blvd (6th) The best fake meat in town, great veggies too. Everything in the place is vegan from the curry chicken drumsticks to the burgers, and it's all delicious. They have wraps and sandwich's with or without fake meat, fresh juice and smoothies and an array of dishes that can be purchased in different quantities. For two people split a large plate, tons of food for about 5 bucks a person. Highly, highly recommended. Candle 79 Candle Cafe Vegan Stores Moo Shoes 152 Allen Street (Manhattan) * Wide selection of somewhat overpriced vegan shoes and accessories. For instance, besides the $100 sandals that got gross after a month, I once paid $24 for a vegan belt. A few weeks later, I found a similar one at Duane Reade for $5. No kidding. - Thousandrobots * It's worth noting that the "similar one at Duane Reade" was probably made in a sweat shop by what is essentially slave labor, whereas Moo Shoes does pay attention to not only the content of their wares but also the way in which they're manufactured. Just a thought. As vegans, let's remember that humans are animals too. External Links * SuperVegan's comprehensive New York City vegan restaurant guide, with maps and customer reviews * Another list of vegan-friendly restaurants in NYC Category:Culture Category:United States